Sing It For The World
by ILuvTayMads
Summary: Tim moved to Lima Ohio and joins the McKinley High Glee Club. He soon found himself falling in love with one Rachel Berry. Guess what? Vice versa too. First fanficiton so don't be mean to me.


Title: Sing It For The World

Summary: Tim moved to Lima Ohio and joins the McKinley High Glee Club. He soon found himself falling in love with one Rachel Berry. Guess what? Vice versa too. First fanficiton so don't be mean to me.

Warning(s): None

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and NCIS belong to Donald P. Bellisario. So not mine.

_Great. The first day of school and you was thrown in the dumpster by this Mohawk dude,_ Tim thought as he tried to get a peel of banana from his navy-blue jacket. He doesn't really mind of the bullying because he had felt something way worse than being thrown in some dumpster, abuse.

The contents of his bag pack is scattered all around the school pavement. As he tried to pick all of his stuffs, a four-eyed nerd with a curly hair push him forward. That of course make him stumbled forward and hit his face on the school pavement. Hard. That doesn't end just like that, some of his sidekicks start pouring some slushies on his body.

The students around him start snickering silently. After a few moments, the small snickers become loud laughs. That make Tim start crying silently because all of these people doing make some painful memories started flooding his mind. After some minutes, the students around him start becoming bored and soon walk away. That make Tim exhale a sigh of relief.

Soon, he picks all of his stuffs and start walking to the school building. He hoped today is going to be better, soon. He looks for the spare clothes that he brought in case something like **this** happen.

"Thank, God," he muttered under his breath because the spare clothes are still unharmed on his bag pack. He didn't really the praying-type-of-guy because he's an atheist but still, he prayed for some good things to happen at school today.

Sighing, he entered the door of the small school that is going to be his second "home" for the next two years.

LINE BREAK

After Tim exited the washroom door of the school, he started walking to his locker. He put all of his books in the locker and then checking his schedules. _Spanish_, great. He is not a really a big fan of that subject. Sure, he is really good on other subjects especially Science and Chemistry but, he just doesn't like Spanish. He checked the teacher's name, _Will Schuester._ Funny name.

RING!

Ops, the bell rang. Tim's ears almost bleed due to the loudness of the bell. He soon starts walking to find his classroom. While searching he accidentally took a glance at a sign up for audition for Glee Club. With curiosity he started approaching the signboard. There are only five names on the board. He heard that Glee Club is some sort of choir club but only better.

Without hesitation he started writing his name on the signboard. He knows how to plays some instrument, why not trying? Totally forgotten about finding the class, he started fantasizing about singing on a stage, dancing and others. It's only five minutes then, he realized that he has to find his classroom. He checked his surrounding and sighed. The class is only a few meters behind him.

Weakly, he started walking to the class. First day of school and he is already late. This day is getting better and better.

Knocking on the class' door, Tim heard footstep behind the door. _That's probably the teacher with the funny name_, Tim thought. The door started open and soon he saw the teacher.

"Are you Timothy McGee?" Mr Schuester asked Tim with slight annoyance in his voice. _He probably getting tired of pupils coming late to his class, _Tim thought again.

"Yes, I am," Tim replied with a scared look on his face. He soon saw a slight sympathy coming to the teacher's handsome face.

"Come on in," Mr Schuester said with a hand holding Tim's shoulder gently.

_Good he knew, _Tim thought with an annoyed face. Tim is tired about people doing all of this to him when they find out.

LINE BREAK

It soon is recess and the entire students started moving to the cafeteria. When McGee arrived at the cafeteria, he gets pushed around everywhere. Tim almost freaked out because of that but soon managed to calm down a bit. A couple years of therapy help too, right.

After he gets his food, he started moving to a table at the corner of the cafeteria. Some other nerds and geeks had sat there. Politely he asked to them, "May I sit here"

They hesitate first but allowed him to sit eventually. He sits there and started eating his lunch.

When he was about to finish his lunch, he saw a paralyzed four-eyed boy got bullied by a chubby African-American boy and a Caucasian jock. He wanted to help him but he just doesn't have the guts to do so. Just ignoring it, Tim soon finished his lunch.

After that he started to find the auditorium where the audition for Glee Club was held. Feeling a little regret by not helping the boy, he sighs. He should've helped the boy just now. But, he turning into a chicken and just ignored it. Maybe he was useless just like his biological father said. Pushing the thought away, his eyes wander around the school hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, he soon found the auditorium. Tim started walking towards it. He heard a girl-singing voice and peek a little. There she was, a petite girl singing her heart off on the stage. She got a really nice voice.

After she had done singing, she suddenly asked when the rehearsal will starts. Tim is really impressed by her hyper attitude. Without him knowing, she had left the stage and into the position where Tim stands.

"Peeking, much," she said to him. Then, she stormed out of the auditorium and left McGee there mouth hung open.

"Next, Timothy McGee," a sound of a familiar teacher echoed through the auditorium. Mr Schue for sure.

"I'm here Mr Schue," Tim _**almost**_ yelled. After that, he started running towards the stage with the guitar he borrowed from the music club.

"Okay, so what do you want to sing?" Mr Schue asked with an _**almost**_ unreadable facial expression. Tim however sensed it and very sure it is an expression of sympathy, again.

Sighing silently, Tim answer, "Mean by Taylor Swift." Mr Schue is a bit shocked by Tim's choice but keep his mouth shut.

Tim starts singing,

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Mr Schue is a bit shocked by the emotion that Tim gave on his performance. After a few moments of silence, Mr Schue starts clapping his hands.

Startled by Mr Schue's reaction, Tim just stares blankly ahead. His eyes almost pop out of its socket. He can't even move.

Mr Schue who is still clapping said, "That's a brilliant performance, Tim," he picks up a small card, "Here's your schedule for rehearsal. Don't be late."

Tim who is still blankly stare ahead start walking down the stage. Mr Schue gives the card to Tim and Tim mouth a thank you. He smiles genuinely at Mr Schue and exhale a sigh of relief.


End file.
